


O N E  T W O  B R E A K

by Perditus



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: 200 words, Angst, Gatack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘It’s okay. You did your best.’ Kagami was tired of his best not being good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O N E  T W O  B R E A K

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: GATACK MY CHILD. Anyway, watching Kabuto can only be described as…an experience.
> 
> Disclaimer: No.

He always fell just too short. His life was made up of little pegs stacked on top of each other and someone had pulled from the bottom and allowed the entire structure to collapse upon itself until there was nothing left but a pile of ‘almost’ and ‘not quite’.

  
His brother pulled the first peg. Then his father.

  
Then Hiyori. Tendou. All of them wanted to take their chances to be the one to unravel his naivety.

  
 _You did your best._

  
Yes. He also did his best with Ryou. He also did his best at ZECT, but somehow his best wasn’t measuring up to what it had to be. It was, by far, to put it as an understatement—his lamest moment yet.

  
Gatack was cold, fierce, aggressive. Everything he wasn’t.

  
The stag beetle had clicked its pincers in disapproval, staring at him through eyes narrowed as slits. _You think you can be a hero? Ha!_

  
That was the problem. He couldn’t be a hero. He wasn’t particularly strong, or brave, and sometimes willpower alone couldn’t transform you into the sun to burn out the darkness (like Tendou. Why couldn’t he be more like Tendou?)

 

  
Kagami was always the underdog.


End file.
